Someone To Remember Them By
"Someone To Remember Them By" (or, simply Unofficial Literary Challenge #12 ) was the twelfth Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge based upon the Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges. It was the second Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge of 's Season 10. It was managed by ''Star Trek Online Forum'' users and was made up of three separate challenges. Prompt #1 - Someone To Remember Them By "Someone To Remember Them By" (which shares the title of its Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenge) was the first of three sub-categorized challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user takeshi6. :In the past, be it distant or recent, your character was in a relationship with another. Then their lover died, either in battle, through assassination, or they gave up their life to save your character's. :However, after they died, your character discovers their lover left them one final gift: a child. The way this gift is left can vary, from your character discovering that they're pregnant with the child (females only, and most likely with a male lover), the child has already been born, albeit only a week earlier at the most (male characters with female lovers), or they somehow foresaw their death and left behind a sample of genetic material that could be used to create the child (any character with any lover). :Write a short story about the discovery of this final gift, the child's birth, or about some future point in the child's life. Entries *Part I: "Someone to Remember Them By" by Prompt #2 - Misplaced "Misplaced" was the second of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user proteusrex. :One morning, your Captain notices that something is missing from his/her quarters. Casually mentioning it during breakfast, you discover that other people are missing things too. For the most part it's nothing critical an old power cell, a coil of decorative metal, an crystal statue, nothing of consequence. But while reviewing the list, your chief engineer starts seeing connections. Though abstract, some of the items could be put together to build something else, power supplies, scanners, even weapons. Is there a kleptomaniac on the cleaning crew? or is something more sinister going on? Entries *Part II: "Misplaced" by Prompt #3 - Bad Intelligence "Bad Intelligence" was the third and final of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was suggested by Star Trek Online Forum user moonshadowdark. :Before your crew can enter the Delta Quadrant, your faction has insisted upon you taking a new bridge officer, designation "Intelligence". This officer's job is to gather intel on the Delta Quadrant and report to "Command". You have a suspicion that this new officer may be a spy, which is an ethical quandary of epic proportions. How do you deal with a crew member you cannot trust? Entries *Part III: "Bad Intelligence" by Appendices Background information *This challenge was posted by Star Trek Online Forum user takeshi6. External link *Someone To Remember Them By on the Arc Forums **Unofficial Literary Challenge #12 Discussion Thread Category:Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenges